1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras have become widely used in homes and offices. Each of the imaging apparatuses is configured to include a zoom function, thereby being capable of placing an object image in a telephoto state or in a wide-angle state according to a photographer's zoom operation. That is, according to the zoom operation, the object image of a desired size can be freely placed within an image plane to thereby photograph the object. Also, a better zoom operation can be realized by changing the zoom speed according to a photographing state to a high speed mode or a low speed mode at a photographer's choice (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-175711).
According to the conventional imaging apparatuses, there is, however, such a case where the zoom speed is determined by selecting a zoom speed mode or by an operation way of the zoom button. Therefore, in the case of a photographer who is unaccustomed to the zoom operation, an excessive zoom operation may be done by the photographer, which invites a visually undesirable image to be photographed because of excessive zooming with regard to an object.